White Collar
by LeftRightLeftRightLeft42
Summary: Bella is an FBI agent in the White Collar crimes unit of New York City. Edward is a world renowned criminal. What happens when a certain thief escapes prison and makes a request of Agent Swan? In the process of being EDITED.
1. Con Man

**Diclaimer: I don't own White collar!**

**Okay, this is my new story. Next chapter continues into Bella POV, then switches to the con artist which will either be **

**Edit (4/5/10)- This is the Prologue. The chapters ARE longer than this. Please don't let the shortness of this first part stop you from reading the rest of the story.**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42 **

Bella's POV

My name is Isabella Swan. I'm the head agent in the FBI White Collar crimes unit in New York City. I'm 25 years old, and I have been working for the FBI for 3 years. I'm the top dog because I'm the best at my job. I loved my job, solving cases and throwing criminals in jail. I have knack for cracking cases. I had been catching criminals for the FBI for these 3 years, but not without difficulty.

I remember the day I was given the file on Edward Cullen. I flipped through the pages and began reading it. He was being hunted down by the FBI for bond forgeries, but he was implicated in many schemes such as art theft, racketeering, forgeries…you name it. This man was the best at his job…a con artist. He was the best in the business, a very intelligent and cunning man. I had been on his trail for 3 years..until I finally caught him and threw him in jail. He was sentenced to 4 years in prison for the bond forgeries. He would be out of prison in 3 months...a free man.

I was pulled out of my reverie by Agent Jones, one of my colleagues in the White Collar crimes unit.

"Agent Swan, Edward Cullen has escaped from prison." Jones said solemnly.

I mentally cringed knowing that he was out. I didn't understand why he would escape a maximum high security prison with 3 months left on a sentence.

"How long ago had he escaped, Jones?" I asked him.

"He's got a 4 hour head start." He said.

"Damnit, Jones. Let's head over to the prison." I said through clenched teeth.

"Actually Ms. Swan their handing the case over to you." Jones stated.

"Great. Let's get this show on the road." I said.

I was driving to the maximum security prison in which he was held. I arrived at the prison to be greeted by US Marshall Agent Thompson.

"Agent Swan, I'm Agent Thompson of the US Marshalls. Appreciate the help."

"You were the case agent." He said.

"Yes I was." I stated sourly mentally contemplating my plans.

"Well we agree that this is an unusual situation." He said in a very monotone voice that was supposed to sound serious.

"Why would Edward run with 3 months left on a 4 year sentence? I asked irked that I was going to be tracking down the King of thievery.

"That's what we're wondering. This is Mark Stein, Agent Swan."

"You're the guy who dropped the ball." I said, irritated. What an idiot, I hated him already for making my job harder than it need to be.

"Well we know what Edward Cullen's capable of." said Mark. Well Marky boy, I know what he's capable of, you on the other hand didn't lose sleep of this man.

"I spent 3 years of my life chasing him, and you let him walk out the front door."


	2. Caught

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar!!**

**Okay here's chapter 2, it closely follows the beginning of the first episode in terms of dialect because I want the story to start like that because it's how the show begins, so you get the idea. **

**I guess I've just decided to keep the character name as Edward, but he's basically Neal Caffrey in personality and looks. Link to what Edward "Neal Caffrey" looks like in this story is on my profile. So basically he's Neal Caffrey…any questions just PM me.**

**This chapter includes Edward's POV or "Neal". Oh and Kate is the "Kate" from White Collar not the Kate from Twilight.**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!! :o)**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

"I hardly recognize him." I said

"I think that's the point." Said Warden. I told him to rewind the tape.

"Stop, that's when he stopped shaving." I said.

I asked to look at the visitor log book; he had a visitor that day. It was Kate Moreau.

"You know Kate?" asked Warden.

"Yes I do." I said as pinched the bridge of my nose. We looked at footage from the visit.

"No audio?" I asked annoyed.

"No," replied Warden.

"She comes back every week, right on the dot." Said agent Thompson.

I continued watching the footage and said,

"She's not happy about this visit." I inferred.

"When can we get a lip reader in here?" asked Thompson.

" I'll save you the trouble." I replied.

**Bella lip reading what Kate said in the footage.**

**Kate : Adios Edward it's been real.**

"She come back the next week?" I asked.

"She never came back." Replied Thompson solemnly.

"ok, let's find them."

**Edward's POV**

I didn't understand why Kate had left me. Poor life choice? I didn't know. She was the only girl I loved. I was currently waltzing my way out of prison dressed as a security guard. I made my way through the gate and out the door.

I headed over to a van, and hotwired it. I pushed a tape in the player, and pulled out a total of three dollars from a compartment. I drove until I found what I was looking for…a yellow jacket. The ones the Executive Parking officers wore at the airport.

"How are you doing man?" the street vendor asked as I tried on the yellow jacket.

"Good, how are you doing? I said.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Only five bucks man." He said to me regarding the jacket.

"I'll give you 3." I said smiling, with that I was on my way to the airport.

I arrived at the airport and waited around for an expensive car to come around. I spotted a Rolls Royce and ran over to it.

"Sir!" I yelled

"Take good care of her, I'll be back in a month." He said while handing me a $100 bill.

I drove off in the Rolls Royce to find Kate at her apartment. I arrived to Kate's apartment to find it completely empty except for our special empty bottle of Bordeaux. I sat against a pillar there for hours thinking about Kate and why she had left me. Until I heard sirens approach and surround the building. I knew I was caught, but I didn't move. I already knew who would be here to put me back in prison. Agent Swan, right on cue,

"I see Kate moved out." Said Agent Swan. I didn't say anything after that.

"She leave you a message in that?" She asked inquiring about the bottle.

"The bottle is the message."I said solemnly.

"It's been awhile." She said.

"Yeah a few years give or take." I replied.

"I've been asked, what makes a guy like you escape with 4 months left on a sentence." She stated.

"Kate says good bye in prison, and disappears…the trail ends here." She continued.

"Subject identified, and unarmed." She said into her walkie talkie.

"We surrounded?" I asked.

"Including everyone, yes." She replied cooly.

"What's the message?" she asked sounding interested.

"the message is goodbye." I said while placing the bottle on the floor.

"You do know you'll get another 4 years for this." She stated.

"I don't care."I said while looking at the ground.

I began to laugh while realizing she was wearing the same overcoat from when she arrested me the first time. She began to give me a questioning look.

"Your wearing the same coat from the first time you arrested me." I said while grinning.

I began looking at her and noticed a fiber on the left shoulder of her coat. I reached out my hand, but she looked at me questioningly so I held up my hand to show I wasn't going to do anything funny. I picked it off her coat and asked,

"Do you know what this is?"

"No, is was from some explode evidence earlier from a case I'm working on before I got called down to find you." She said.

"Think you will be able to catch him?" I asked interested because it was a security fiber for the new $100 bill.

"He's probably as good as you, maybe even better." She said proudly. I smirked at her comment.

"What's it worth if I tell you what it is? Worth a meeting?" I asked forming a plan in my head.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Will you agree to meet in prison in one week?" I asked

"ok." She answered smoothly wondering what I was up to.

"It's a security fiber for the new $100 bill." I quickly said.

And with that the police burst through the door and cuffed me as I said, "one week," to agent Swan.


	3. Striking a Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar!!**

**Here's is the next chapter. PLEASE be generous and REVIEW!!! I'm new so please help me out here, I really like this story and would like to continue it but I need REVIEWS! I've got like 3 so far. I know you can do it, pretty please? Just click that little button..Even if you write one word. I'm asking for at least 10 reviews for this chapter…**

**Anyway this chapter again follows some of the dialect from the show. Next chapter will possibly be up sometime tomorrow. If you like this story..show the support by REVIEWING.**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

**Bella's POV**

Well I guess Cullen was right. The exploded evidence was a security fiber for the new $100 bill. The Secret Service is very curious to know how I figured it out.

It was time for the meeting that I promised Cullen for his information. I was curious was to why he would want a meeting…maybe he's up to something. I walked down to the visitor room and checked in with the guard.

"How did you know?" I asked Cullen regarding the security fiber.

"Come on Isabella, it's what I do." He responded nonchalantly.

"How upset was the secret service?" he asked, clearly amused.

"As upset as the secret service can get." I laughed. I decided to get down to business.

"Alright I agreed to a meeting, so I'm here." I stated waiting for answer.

"I know why they call him the Dutchman, he disappears when you get close." He replied.

"How would you know?" I asked annoyed.

"You know my life, think I don't know yours?" he quipped.

"Did you get the birthday cards?" He asked slyly. Idiot I thought, those where from him. I should of known.

"Nice touch." I added.

"You've been after this guy almost as long as you were after me. I'll help you catch him." He said seriously.

"Really? How does that work? You want to be pen pals?" I questioned. Hardly believing anything…he must be looking for a back door here.

He opened a folder and pushed it toward me pointing to its contents. I sat down to look at whatever he was trying to sell me.

"You can get me out of here. There's case law, precedent I can be released into your custody." He said carefully.

"This is nice, real nice. But you are right I do know you. Who's to say the second you're out you won't take after Kate?" I challenged him. The second I said that his blue eyes fell ever so slightly.

"Isabella I'm not going to run." He said trying to reassuring. Yeah right I thought..

He then pushed another folder at me, opened it and said,

"GPS tracking anklet, the new ones are tamper proof never been cheated on." He stated proudly.

"There's always a first." I said as he stared at me with those blue eyes of his. Blue eyes were always an attractive feature to me, but I had to hold my ground on this one…blue eyes or not.

"Think about it." He said solemnly.

"Nice try Edward." I said as I gave him a slap on the back on my way out of the visitor room.

**Edward's POV**

Hours after my meeting with Isabella, I lay in my cell thinking until I was brought out of my reverie by Bobby (guard) telling me it was time to turn the lights out. I asked for another minute and he allowed it. I sat up looking at the marks I had made on the wall for my days in prison, shaking my head.

I stood up and made another mark for today. I suddenly became angry and scribbled over the wall with marks worth 4 years. In the process I broke the light bulb hanging from the ceiling. I sighed and walked over to the other wall and started a new count. I drew 1 solitary mark on the wall…

**Bella's POV**

I went home to my apartment that night, thinking about everything Cullen had said to me. I sat at my dinner table looking through his file and finding the birthday card he sent me. The man is intelligent; he could really be an asset to me. And I liked intelligent, I was considering his offer. But then again he is a felon after all. It wasn't supposed to be like this. You spend your time in prison then you get out…he would have been out today. It just doesn't make sense. There was more to this some back door he was looking for. Was it so hard for me to believe that he escaped for the woman he loves?

And with that I was driving to the maximum security prison where Cullen is held. I didn't know If I was making a mistake or not, but I decided that if I wanted to solve the hardest crimes I had to hire the best criminal. Well in this case it wasn't "hire" it was more like probation. The prison door gate opened and out stepped Cullen.

"Let me see it."I said regarding his tracking anklet. He lifted up his pant leg to show me the blinking tracker on his ankle.

"You know how this works right?" I asked knowing full well that he would.

"I've been released to the FBI, under your supervision. Anything I'm missing?" He questioned.

"If you bolt and I catch you, which is certain you'll be back her for good." I said hoping he understood I could through his ass back in jail if he attempted anything.

"You'll be tempted to look for Kate. Don't do it." I said firmly emphasizing the word don't.

"No worries the bottle meant goodbye." He said quietly.

"Let's keep it that way." I said.

"This is a temporary situation, help me catch the guy and we can make it permanent." I stated.

"Where we headed?"he asked as I walked over to my squad car.

**If you want to know where they're headed, leave REVIEW with your guesses in it!!! :o)**


	4. Snake Eyes

**Next chapter, yay finally!! Please I need reviews to help keep the story going! I need to know if this is good or not. So please don't just read, Read & Review. Just click that little button to say something…pretty please?**

**Okay this chapter starts with Edward's arrival to his crappy new home….! I hope you like it! Sorry for the wait, I was just really busy. Next chapter might come later today or tomorrow. :o)**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

**Bella's POV**

I pulled up to the "Hotel" Cullen would be staying. I'd being lying if I didn't say this place was a piece of shit. But hey, not my problem right? I turned to look at Cullen who was sitting in the passenger seat; he had a look of horror on his face. Ha, not so confident now are we? He was about to say something, but I quickly cut him off.

"No protests get out of the car." I ordered.

"But…" he began.

"No, just get out of the car you haven't seen the place yet." I said while smirking.

We walked into the mo… I, mean hotel to check him in and get his room key. I went up to the middle-aged man behind the desk to check him in.

"My office called earlier, for Cullen." I said to the man. He turned around to find a room key.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Here you go snake eyes." He said while handing Cullen his room key. While I tried to hide my laughter at "snake eyes." Wow, I had to hand it to this old guy he was good. Brilliant I might say…he just met Cullen and managed to give him a nick name. I guess it suited him; he did have absolutely piercing blue eyes. I am never going to let him live it down….snake eyes. He peeked at me from the corner of his eye and gave me an I-can't-believe-that-just-happened look, priceless. I only laughed harder. He interrupted my laughter by saying,

"Can we talk?" he asked desperately. We moved away from the front desk and over into the corner.

"What?" I asked carefully knowing he was about to object living here. Good luck, buddy I thought.

"Do I really have to live here?" he pleaded.

"Man up, it costs $700 to house you on the inside. For the money this is the best you can get.

"But…" He began.

"No protests this is want you wanted. If you find something better, take it." I said absolutely positive that no one would house a former inmate in their apartment.

"What about clothes? I'm wearing my entire wardrobe." He protested like a whiny child

"You like thrift stores, there's one around the block." I said smugly.

"Are you serious?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I most definitely am serious. Here's your homework." I said as I shoved a pile of files into his arms. Maybe he'll learn something…

"Oh something else you should know, your tracking anklet is set for a 2 mile radius. You are allowed within 2 miles of this place. Do you understand me?" I asked hoping for no protests from him. He simply nodded at me.

"I'll see you 7 A.M. sharp. And remember 2 miles." I said making myself clear while swiftly opening the door to leave. But 5 seconds later I had a brilliant idea in my head so turned around and opened the door and said to Cullen,

"Bye, snake eyes." The stunned look on his face was priceless, so I quickly shut the door and ran to my car. I instantly broke into laughter, I know that wasn't very professional but I just had to do it.

**Edward's POV**

Well she left me in this crappy hotel with a load of files and a nickname, what to do? I really need some clothes. I might as well check out this thrift store that Isabella so kindly suggested to me. I walked out of the "hotel" and down to find the thrift store. I had no idea what I was going to find in here…nothing worth my while that's for sure. I walked into the store and grimaced when I saw the small, shabby selection of men's clothes. This was definitely not something I was going to get used to…there must be a way to get some decent clothes.

I sauntered over to the clothing rack and began to sift through the pants and shirts, there was absolutely nothing but one shirt that might fit me. I was about to pick it up when I noticed an older woman walk into the store, she appeared to wealthy based on how she was dressed. She had a black clothing bag in her hands; the woman walked up to the cashier and said,

"I would like to donate these." She said sweetly. Hmm…she seems wealthy. I backed away from the clothing rack to get a good look at what she was donating. The contents of the bag were exactly what I expected. I moved closer and made conversation with her.

"Those are fantastic." I said flashing a smile at her.

"oh, they belonged to my late husband Charles. He really had great taste in clothes." She replied.

The cashier was pulling out a suit jacket so I decided to try it on.

"May I?" I asked her. She handed me the suit jacket as I said thanks. I took the jacket and inspected the label, it was a Devore.

"This is a Devore." I said intrigued. Jackpot..designer clothes.

"Yes my husband won it from Sy himself in a poker game." Well, well this is interesting I thought. Wonder who her husband was…

I grabbed a black hat and put it on while flashing a charm smile at the woman who told me her name was June.

"I'm glad to see that you appreciate these, I was hoping someone would. I got a whole closet full of them" She said kindly.

"A whole closet full?" I asked knowing where my new wardrobe would come from.

"Well actually it's a guest room, but I haven't used it for anything but storage for years." She stated

"You live nearby?" I asked with another charming smile hoping I would find a new place to live because there was no way I could live in that "hotel" where Isabella had dumped me this morning.

"Not far." She responded and I answered with a smile.

**Bella's POV**

I woke the next morning oh so eager to get to work, and then I remembered I had a good old buddy to pick up, Cullen. His little stunt in prison has made my job way harder than it already is. I hope that doesn't try anything funny while he's on the job with me. I got out of bed and got ready for work. On my way out I grabbed the only thing that would keep me from going crazy…a nice hot cup of coffee.

I drove to Cullen's "hotel," expecting him to be there readying and waiting. But I got something better, typical Cullen.

"Hey, I'm here for Cullen room 11." I said to the brilliant old man behind the desk.

"Oh yeah, yeah ol' snake eyes, nice guy." He said while turning around to retrieve a piece of paper from a mailbox. Yeah real charming guy…

"He left you a note." He said nonchalantly.

I made a face and grabbed the note, it said:

DEAR ISABELLA

I HAVE MOVED 1.6 MILES

86 RIVERSIDE DRIVE

XOXO

EDWARD

Well this is just fantastic, what has he done now?

**Want to know what he did? Leave your guesses in reviews! Pretty please REVIEW!!**


	5. You Look Like a Cartoon

**Yay new chapter! Okay this chapter has plenty of Edward and Bella banter, so enjoy! Remember please review! Shout out to ****VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH for reviewing each chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Next chapter will possibly be up tomorrow. I hope because I've been busying! Anyways READ & REVIEW! Pretty please…**

**Oh one more thing, please head over to my profile and vote in my poll. Thanks!**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

**Bella's POV**

I frowned as I read the "note," wondering what this overgrown child had done now…to make my life more complicated. I sighed and walked out of the hotel and into my squad car to find where Cullen's new place was. I couldn't believe that in less than 10 hours after I left him, he had already charmed someone into giving him a place. That damn charming smile wasn't going to work on me, you better believe it Cullen.

I arrived to be automatically stunned by what was before my eyes as I parked the car. What the hell?! This "house" or dare I say mini mansion in the middle of Manhattan was his new place. I couldn't believe this, I wondered who the hell he unleashed that smile on…dumb fool. I ran my hand through my hair, and locked the car. I began walking over to this palace which was enormous with an ornate black door. The house was white, and had amazing architecture. Cullen was living in a better place than I was. Why me?

"You've got to be kidding me." I said in disbelief as I stared at the house. I walked up to the door and rang the bell waiting for a response. Seconds later and older woman dressed in a maid outfit answered the door…figures there's a maid. I thought I maybe had the wrong address and told her.

"I think I have the wrong address." I said pointing to the note with the address. The maid only looked at me like she was confused. I turned around to find a woman dressed very nicely.

"You must be Isabella." She said sweetly. Yeah the one and only I thought.

"I'm look for Edward Cullen." I said not wasting time with chatter.

"He's upstairs." She replied simply. Well what the hell is he doing upstairs?

I walked all the up the stairs to find a door that lead to the roof of the building. I opened the door once again to be stunned by the architecture of the building with an amazing view of Manhattan. Wow was all I could think. I walked further to find him sitting at a patio table reading the newspaper. I looked closer to see that there was champagne on the table. Say what?

"You're early." He said pulling me out of my staring.

"Morning to you too snake eyes." I quipped.

"Morning Swan, lovely day isn't it?" he said smoothly ignoring my subtle use of his new found nick name. No it is not a lovely day I thought.

"I'm tracking a lead on our guy." I said getting down to business.

"So you moved?" I questioned..wondering how this all happened.

"Yeah it's nicer than the other place. Don't you agree?" he asked grinning at me.

"Yeah I don't remember the other place having a view." I said stating the obvious.

"Well I went to the thrift store like you said and June..." he trailed on before I interrupted him.

"The lady with the fancy clothes." I said annoyed.

"Was donating her late husband's clothes. We hit it off, she had an extra room." He continued nonchalantly. I started to shake my head until he began to explain himself resembling a child who is defending themselves when they've been caught stealing a cookie from the jar before dinner.

"You said if I found a nicer place for the same price I should take it." He said defending himself. Damn, I did say that. I just wasn't counting on someone to house a felon in place that was this nice. Once again, what a dumb fool but he was a charmer so he could get anything he wanted.

" I did say that." I replied dryly knowing he had a point. Me and my stupid mouth, I looked around trying to think of a good comeback.

"All this for $700?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah, but I'll help around the place." He said while looking around.

"Oh sure… like feed the dog," I scoffed. Who in their right mind would let felon look after their house?

"Wash the jag, watch her grand -daughter from time to time." He said with a smirk playing at his lips. I never would let him watch a child, he would probably teach them to pick a lock or some other brilliant talent he had. The whole idea of Cullen baby-sitting was an absolute joke to me, I found it very amusing.

"She's got you baby-sitting?" I questioned. He then turned his head to the side, and I noticed a young woman walking in. She did that whole annoying walking –slowly- through- the- breeze-so –I-can-look-sexy- thing. What the hell? Cullen may have let it slip that the grand daughter was fully grown and in no need whatsoever of "baby-sitting." No wonder he was smirking at me the whole freaking time, jerk. In my opinion she was more like eye candy for Cullen than anything else.

"Grand-daughter?" I questioned already knowing that she was.

"She's an art student." He replied like it was obvious. Well don't let me disturb your time with the art student Cullen…I thought to myself.

"Unbelievable. Go get dressed," I ordered. Ha I even had to tell him to get dressed, what is he 5 years old? He got up and walked into his new guest room. I sat down at the patio table and poured myself some coffee and grabbed the newspaper. Then lady I met downstairs, June, came and sat down at the table. I took a sip of the coffee, and it was the best I had ever tasted. What in the world is happening? Why does Cullen get to live here? What did he ever do to deserve any of this? Someone please enlighten me. June looked at me expectantly, probably waiting to hear my thoughts on this wondrous coffee.

"Even the coffee is perfect." I huffed. She simply laughed like she had her this a million times. I decided to give her a piece of my mind because of how stupid she is for handing her place over to Cullen. Maybe she didn't know he was a felon…

"That's not jewelry on his anklet he's a felon you know." I said matter of factly.

"So was Charles." She replied simply. What in the hell? Why, why? No, no, no! I must be dreaming, this could not be real. How could he be so damn lucky? So this lady was used to have a criminal walk around her house. Just lovely, she was completely at ease with it especially since Cullen was just oh so charming.

I went downstairs to wait for him in the living room. What in the hell was taking him so long to get dressed. He takes even longer than I do. Stupid, pretty boy thinks he so charming and good-looking. I waited until I finally heard him coming down the stairs. I was standing at the bottom of the steps; I looked up to see him dressed in a black suit, nice shoes with a hat I in his hands. Oh dear god, what now? He walked down the steps with style…cue the music I thought. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find him the least bit attractive in that suit…oh whatever remember: felon. He finished walking down the steps, walked right past me and did some stupid hat tipping move to get it in his head, and then flashed a pearly white smile. Oh please…he looked absolutely ridiculous in that hat. I openly expressed my disapproval as I looked at him.

"You look like a cartoon." I said hoping he'd ditch the hat.

"This is a classic." He replied like it was so obvious. He did another stupid hat move.

"Would you stop with the hat?" I asked annoyed.

"Come on let's go." I said getting annoyed. He just decided to keep on going.

"You're upset." He assumed. Well he was partially right, but I wasn't going to admit that yet. He just kept right on pushing my buttons.

**Edward's POV**

I decided to play around with Isabella, and see why she was upset. I was thinking maybe she was jealous. We'll see.

"Sour grapes." I muttered to myself hoping for her to hear. She approached me and said,

"What was that Cullen?" she asked waiting for answer.

"Tell me which rule I broke and I'll thumb it back to prison myself." I said looking innocently while holding my hat to my heart. I looked at her with big eyes expectantly, knowing I had done nothing wrong.

"For starters…" she began while stopping short because I had done nothing wrong.

"I work hard, and do my job well. And yet I don't have a mansion and $10 million view of the city. I live in the real world, where there is no champagne or cappuccino in the clouds." She said huffing.

"Why not?" I asked innocently.

"Because I just don't ok?" she said getting more and more annoyed with me.

"If this is about the coffee, I can ask June where she buys it." I said sweetly

"This is not about the coffee." She fumed.

"I think it is." I retorted.

"This where all your problems start, all the schemes and frauds." She went on and on. I decided to push her a little bit more.

" I think it some sort of Italian roast." I mumbled quietly

"Get in the car!" she yelled at me.

"Where are we going?" I asked wondering what my new job entailed.

"Where going to…" she began before I cut her off.

" Are we going to the zoo?" I asked liked a 5 year old.

"Why the hell would we go to the zoo, I'm not your mommy Cullen." She snapped.

"I was thinking we could visit your relatives." Oh my god she was going to kick my ass for this one.

"My relatives?" she asked confused. This is going to be good.

"Yeah, the Swans." I replied smoothly waiting for it.

"Cullen get your ass in that car, RIGHT now!" She yelled at me. I obeyed this time, actually wondering where we were going.

**I take no credit for the brilliant "You look like a cartoon." Thank the show.**

**Any guesses as to where they might be going? Leave them in your reviews!**


	6. Dangerous Mission

**Yay, new chapter! Well special thanks to marypoppinscollar for giving me some great advice. In response to that: This chapter is where I cut it off from the show. I just wanted to introduce everything with the show. I will of course have some of the dialect here and there because it's just too funny to leave out.**

**So this chapter has some good things in store for you guys! There's a bit of swearing near the end, I hope that's ok. Please leave your thoughts in a REVIEW!**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

**Happy New Year!**

**On to the story!**

**Bella's POV**

Cullen was seriously pushing my buttons, in more than one way. I had more important things to do than challenge everything he does…I now have the full time job of babysitting him. But I chose to free him for a reason; he is probably the only one who can help me track down any of the top dogs I was on the trail of.

I pulled into the parking lot, to look over and see Cullen staring at me. I sharply turned my head away from his gaze. What the hell is he staring at? Never mind, I…I mean we needed to get to work and if Cullen could not help then he went packing right back to prison.

"Come on Cullen, let's go." I muttered making my way into the building. I was eager to get started on the new case that was handed to me yesterday in which I would enlist Cullen's expertise.

"Sure thing, Isabella." He huffed. Haha he looked bored already. He sometimes seems like a child at heart, I wonder went wrong…how he chose this path that lead him to be criminal. I mean he's like a gentle guy, well that's because he was…I guess. He wasn't the kind of violent criminal, heck he didn't even carry a gun. I knew his style, and it wasn't gory violence.

We were now in my office; I was pulling up some records on our guy. I looked over the computer monitor to see Cullen staring at me once again. I decided to break his silence by deciding to make him go get me so files and a cup of coffee. Time to get my revenge for that Swan joke.

"Hey Cullen I need some files, that are in our store room." I said.

"What? You want me to do it?" He questioned with wide blue eyes. I merely nodded my head at him.

"Why? We have clerks for that?" he stated proudly. Yeah pal, I have clerks for that, you don't.

"I got something better, I got you." I said while smirking.

"ok." He simply said. He got up and stalked out of my office. Oh I forgot about the coffee.

"Cullen!" I yelled obnoxiously. He opened my office door dramatically, and entered.

"What?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"Get me some coffee, and I want cream and sugar." I said calmly and sweetly.

"Fine." He muttered and left again. Ah revenge is sweet…

I returned to my work, and began reading the latest scumbag. Says here, he's wanted for art theft and counterfeiting. Typical, of what I saw in the White Collar Crimes unit.

**Edward's POV**

Looks like Isabella got revenge on me for the joke by making me get coffee; I might as well just roll with the punches. She's pretty feisty, I liked that about her. She doesn't take crap from anyone.

I was currently making way to the coffee shop that was just around the corner from the building. I walked inside and ordered Isabella's drink and then walked back into the building to go find the files I needed. I walked into the room where the files were kept, I instantly groaned because there was shelf after shelf of files. Great, were exactly am I going to find these so called files. I was bored so I paced up and down the aisles dragging my hand along the shelves. I stopped when I heard the door open, but I heard no one approach. So I went backing to poking the files, and playing around.

"Having fun?" asked a chirpy voice; she had obviously seen my antics. I turned around to see a very petite girl with spiky black hair. I had never seen anyone so short.

"uh yeah." I replied.

"You must be Edward Cullen." She stated. Of course she knew who I was; I was like gossip around here.

"Yeah, the one and only," I said proudly with a grin.

"I'm Alice Brandon. I work with Bella in this unit." She said in her chirpy voice. Bella? I didn't know she liked to be called that. Hmm…maybe I wasn't allowed to call her that.

"So would you mind helping me find so file here?" I asked hoping she would because I was getting bored trying to find the right ones.

"We have clerks for that." She said sweetly while grabbing what she needed, then promptly dancing out of the room. Well I guess that I apparently don't have clerks for that.

Three minutes later I found the damn files I needed. I shut the door and headed to Isabella's office to hand over the coffee and files. I ran up the stairs, and opened the door quickly.

"Found that file." I said loudly realizing I should have knocked first because Isabella was deep in conversation with Alice. They both turned to look at me.

"This can wait." I said quickly, ready to bolt.

"No Edward come in." Alice said sweetly while grinning. I was about to leave, but I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Now Edward, Bella tells me that she just received an urgent call. She needs to go check out a warehouse down by the docks. Our agents tell us there's been some strange activity around there. But she was instructed to take another agent along with her. I can't go with her because I need to be somewhere else… she trailed off before being interrupted by Isabella.

"Alice, I'll be fine I don't need Cullen on this one." She said furious. Why didn't she want me with her? I was here to help wasn't I?

"And since you're here to help with the case, you should be the one going with her." Continued Alice.

"Of course I'll go. That's what I'm here for isn't it?" I said absolutely positive that she couldn't deny me now.

"See, Bella of course he'll go. You need his help on this one. If the counterfeited money is in that warehouse, he'll be able to identify whether or not it's fake." She said smiling at Isabella.

"Fine, Cullen. Let's get suited up."She said while pinching the bridge of her nose. Why was she so averted to having me there? I had no idea, but I was going to find out.

"Thank you, Alice." Said Isabella through gritted teeth. With that Alice left, as she walked a way she flashed me smile and I returned one because she convinced Isabella to let me go with her. I barely knew her but I could tell we were going to be friends.

"Come on Cullen were on a tight schedule here, when need to get our gear." She said calmly. Well at least she finally accepted the fact that I was coming all.

With that we headed to a room to get our so called gear. I was curious about this, I briefly wondered what we were going to find at that warehouse. I decided to make small talk with Isabella.

"So what do we need gear for? What are we going to wear bulletproof vests?" I joked.

"Yes that is exactly what we are going to wear." She replied amused. For what?

"Are we going to have a shootout or something?" I asked nonchalantly. I wasn't new to having bullets fired at my head.

"We might." She replied simply. Isabella seemed at ease, I guess she wasn't new to it either. We entered the store room, and Isabella opened a box and threw a vest at me. I looked at the vest; it had the word FBI printed on it in yellow. I began to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?"she asked.

"I never thought I'd ever wear anything that says FBI on it." I said through chuckles.

"Speak for yourself, Cullen." She replied laughing a little herself. I took off my jacket, and put on the vest. As I watched Isabella do the same, she reminded me of Kate. The sudden thought of Kate brought a wave of sadness to me. I still hadn't heard from hear, she disappeared completely. Isabella broke my thoughts moments later.

"Come let's go Cullen, it's time." She said quickly while heading out the door. I followed after her. We got into the car, and drove in silence until I changed the radio station.

"Hey put that station back on." She protested.

"I called it." I said

"You're just touching the buttons, that's not calling it." She retorted.

"What are we 12?" I asked sarcastically.

"I guess we are. When we're in your car we can listen to your station." She said. Ouch low blow.

"I don't have a car." I said looking down at the floor while sulking.

"Poor life choice." She said simply. If it were only that easy.

"And we have my station." She exclaimed while changing the radio station. After that I sat silently in the car looking out the window. After what seemed like forever we reached the docks. Isabella parked the car away from the warehouse.

"Ok Cullen, don't do anything stupid. Got it? Just follow my lead." She said pleading me with her eyes to behave.

"Yeah alright." I replied.

She stepped out of the car, and I followed her as we approached the warehouse. I noticed that she had her gun drawn. Was she planning on there being gunfire? We reached a load crates and hid behind them for cover. Isabella told me to stay put behind the crates, so I did. She ran to check out a nearby boat. She motioned for me to come over, I ran over to her. That's when we heard a voice yelling at us.

"HEY! What are you doing here!?" I saw the guy draw a gun, and he began to open fire on us. I grabbed Isabella by the arm and we ran for cover over by the crates. There was one problem the crates were all the way over by where the man was. He was now joined by a whole group.

"RUN, Isabella!" I shouted. She began to firing her gun. She shot one of the men, and I saw as he fell to the ground. I grabbed her as we ran from the gunfire. A bullet whizzed right by my head.

"FASTER, Cullen!" shouted Isabella. "GO!"

"Fuck!" I shouted. We ran for cover behind the crates. I had a bad feeling that we were outnumbered. It suddenly grew quiet, until I heard,

"I found them!" Shouted the son of bitch.

Then I heard as a gun shout rang out and I saw as Isabella fell to the ground with blood all over her.

**Ohh sorry cliffy! More reason to REVIEW! Help me make it 20 or higher!**


	7. Just a Criminal

**Finally, chapter 7! Okay I want to address a few things based on comments:**

**1. To all the White Collar fans (show): Yes, I know that my story starts out like the show. If you read the last chapter, the similarities end there. Got it? (Your know your all excited for when it returns January 19 *screams*!!)**

**2. I feel slightly discouraged writing this, because I have 26 reviews for 6 chapters. Please if you read my story, don't just read PLEASE review.**

**Okay, drama filled chapter. Leave your thought of course, you know what to do. **

**Oh and check out my new story Saving Private Cullen!**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Isabella fell to ground bleeding from a gunshot wound to the arm. I realized that someone was kicking me to get up. I look up to see the asshole that had shot Isabella. The guy had a dirty face with a smirk, why the nerve of that guy. Isabella was lying unconscious on the ground, while I was being restrained by one of the guys who had caught us. They wouldn't let me help her, stupid pricks, they didn't seem to realize that they had just shot someone and that someone was a woman. One of the idiots, picked Isabella off the ground and carried her in his arms, at the sight of this I instantly became furious. Who the hell told him he could touch her?

She was losing a lot of blood and she need medical attention as soon as possible. Only now did it hit me that we were be kidnapped by these men, I had no idea who they were or where were going.

Well this turned out great, my first day on the job and we get kidnapped just my luck. I better not go back to prison for this if we ever get out of here. I had the feeling that they were not going to keep us. An FBI agent and her former inmate partner gone missing, is sure to alert the Bureau that something has gone wrong.

"Keep walking, felon." My captor said as he pushed me to walk faster. Felon? How did he know I was a felon? I bet I've heard of these guys because they seemed to have been keeping tabs on me.

"Hey Jasper, this one's bleeding a lot. What I'm I supposed to do with her? Asked a big guy with brown, curly hair.

"Take her to the back room with this one." What the hell, this one? I'm not an it. I finally decided to speak up.

"Where the hell are we going, who are you guys? She needs medical attention you know." I demanded, furious.

"Yes, man I know that. My buddy Emmett here can help her out." Replied the blond who's name was Jasper. He had a slight southern drawl; I briefly wondered what he was doing in New York City. I turned to look at the guy next to him to which he indicated was Emmett. He was a pretty big, strong looking guy.

"You mind telling me where were going and why your kidnapping us." I snapped.

"Well that's for me to know, and for you to find out." Replied Jasper with a slight smile. Well that was cryptic, didn't help me one bit.

"We were tipped off about you coming to investigate the boss' operation, so we were given orders to capture you at whatever cost." Said Jasper, deciding to answer my queries.

"What do you want with us?" I asked curious, but I noticed that Isabella was nowhere in sight.

"Where the hell is she?" I thundered.

"Don't worry she's fine, they went to take care of her wound we wouldn't want her to die now would we he asked?" I didn't like the way he said that, it sounded so wrong on so many different levels. I'd just have to be content with his answer because I couldn't help her anyway right now.

"As for you previous question, we have one the most noted FBI agents in our possession and one of the most notorious criminals in our possession, don't you think that gives us some leverage to get what we want?" Well I guess they knew my track record pretty well since I was "the most notorious criminals" out there. And of course Isabella was jackpot to them because they could try to get information out of her, and plus she was on the other side of the law, an enemy.

"What do you plan on doing with us?" I asked carefully, not sure I wanted to know the actually answer. I was getting irritating because some guy was still restraining me.

"Hey do you think you could tell your goon, to get his paws off me." I spat.

"Hey, man release him. He won't do anything rash." Ordered Jasper. Yeah like hell I won't do anything rash. He let go of me, and I brushed my arms off looking irritated.

"It's about time. Well why do you want us?" I retorted.

"Why don't I let my boss tell you himself?" He said smoothly. He pushed me into the warehouse where we were investigating. I just hoped that Isabella was alright. Jasper lead me to a dark, back room and pushed me inside and shut the door.

"Hey! What the hell?" I shouted. I looked around and saw Isabella lying on a cot still unconscious with a cloth wrapped around her wound. I walked over and looked over her peaceful sleeping form. I sighed and sat down on the cot that was across the room.

Well this was just fantastic, here we were kidnapped awaiting whatever it is they wanted to do to us. I laid there with my hands folded behind my head faintly wondering about Kate again. I wondered where she was and why she was gone. I hoped that she was ok and nothing had happened to her. I silently drifted away into a deep sleep until I heard groaning and a string of profanities from the other side of the room.

"oh fuck." Well, Isabella must have woken up. I better be carefully not to poke the bear, she was sure to be in a foul mood because after all she was shot in the arm.

"Rise shine, Isabella." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Cullen? Where the fuck are we? What happened?" she asked angrily.

"Well Swan, you have been shot in the arm and unconscious for quite a long time. We have been kidnapped and now were in this dark room awaiting our doom." I said like it was obvious.

"Well, I guess this "mission" was a royal fuck-up." She said irritated while gripping her arm.

"Couldn't have been better said, but tone it down on the swearing though, young lady" I replied trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut-up, Cullen!" she snapped. I wondered why she always called me Cullen, why couldn't she just call me Edward? I might as well ask.

"Isabella why do you always call me, Cullen?" I asked genuinely, out of the blue.

"Well first of all, Cullen. I only call my friends by their first names. And well you're not really my friend. You are a criminal after all, I'm pretty sure a leopard can't change it's spots." She said. Oh, ouch. I'll admit that that hurt quite a bit. I wanted her to like me, but I guess she just didn't for some reason.

"Ex-criminal." I corrected.

"Yeah, right." She replied.

"Oh okay, Isabella." I quietly mumbled.

"Why do you always call me Isabella?" she retorted. What?

"I wasn't aware that I could call you something else." I replied simply.

"What? Never mind." Well haha, I won that one.

"So what do we do know?" she asked forgetting about our little argument.

"I don't know. Don't look at me I'm just a world-class criminal." I retorted.

"I…but." She muttered, Well that's what I thought.

We sat there in silence for hours; I could tell it was night already. I dozed off again, until I hear screaming from somewhere else in the building. I shot up from the cot, and looked over to find the other cot empty. Wait, where did she go without me? I got up and walked over to her cot and saw a note scratched into the wall.

CULLEN,

I managed to get out of the room, without notice. I only left to search for an escape route out of here, I'll be back eventually before morning.

Isabella

It was already morning, and she wasn't back, yet. I hoped that they hadn't caught her because the consequences would be grave. I was startled by someone bursting through the door, and grabbing me by the neck and dragging me out of the room forcefully.

**Bella's POV**

I felt pretty bad after what I had told Cullen, but I tried to push that to the back of my head. We sat in the room in utter, complete silence. Eventually I noticed that he fell asleep. I decided to from a plan for our escape route, I picked up a piece of metal and picked the lock on the door. What was I doing? This is Cullen's job, it's his expertise. I slipped out of the room quietly and proceeded to walk to the far end of the wall, this place was loaded with guards. Guards with guns, which could shoot and kill me in an instant.

As I was walking, I didn't see a shelf with glass vases on it until I bumped into it and sent the vases crashing to the floor. Shit, they had definitely heard that because I heard them running toward my direction. So I ran around the corner, but I bumped into someone with curly, brown hair and lots of muscle.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady? He asked while smirking. He restrained me in his huge arms, while I tried to fight him off.

"Let me go." I protested. At that exact moment I heard screaming coming from somewhere else in the building. It looks like we aren't the only ones here.

The troop of men that had been on my tail rounded the corner and saw that I was restrained.

"How did this one escape?" asked a blond guy.

"I don't know. I caught her running off." Said the big guy with brown hair.

"Aren't we the troublemaker?" asked blondie.

"Hell yeah." I responded tersely.

"Well, Emmett let's take her to Demetri." Said blondie.

"Very well, then." Replied this Emmett.

"Who the hell is Demetri?" I shouted

"The Big Boss." They replied unison.

"Oh how charming." I said sarcastically.

They walked me to a different part of the building where we entered an office. I stood there with an office chair facing the back wall. The man in the chair swiveled around in the chair like the evil people do in movies.

"Well, well if it isn't Isabella Swan, top FBI agent." He had a thick accent, it sounded Italian. I didn't recognize this guy; he wasn't the one on my file.

"What's it to you?" I asked angrily.

"It's everything to me Isabella. Now that I have you, I can learn the FBI's best kept information. Such as getting my hands on the new security fibers for American dollars. Where are they Isabella?" he asked expectantly.

"The day I tell you where they are is the day I die." I replied with venom.

"Very well then, your wish is my command." He said confidently with a chilling smile.

"Marcus, take her to the room. You know what to do." He ordered. What the hell is the room? I didn't like the looks of this.

This Marcus took me to a room, and tied me to a chair. I looked around the room and saw blood on the floor. Realization began to dawn on me before I was interrupted.

"Take your clothes off." Ordered Marcus. Wait what the hell…NO!

"What? Why? Hell No!" I shouted.

"You heard me. Just do it, I'm not going to touch you" He said while smiling.

"What…" I began to ask before he scared the shit out of me.

"Just take you're fucking clothes off!" he all but shouted. If I weren't in this situation my first instinct would have been to laugh at that, but this was serious so I did as I was told. I took my shirt and pants off, and then I kicked my shoes off.

"Let's get started." He said smirking. I was scared now. He pulled out what looked like a whip, and began to hit me with it until I was bleeding from the cuts.

Edward's POV

This guy dragged me out of the room, and shoved me against the wall.

"Where's the girl?" he shouted.

"I don't know, I was sleeping." I lied.

"Liar!" he said and punched me in the stomach. That hurt like hell as I doubled over and slid to the ground while clutching my stomach. He pushed me off the ground and lead me to another part of the building where we walked into a room and what I saw put me into a murderous rage.

There sat Isabella tied to a chair, stripped of her clothing covered in large, bloody cuts. She looked on the point of death. I wanted to rip the guys head off, who had done this to her. She looked so weak and helpless."

"What the hell have you done to her?!" I screamed.

"She refused to talk, so we let her have." He laughed.

"You sick son of a bitch." I said while swinging my fist to punch him right smack in the nose. I heard it crack…good.

In a matter of seconds there were guys all over me, holding me back from pounding the guy who had hurt Isabella.

"Calm down, criminal. Don't struggle and you won't end up like her." They shouted.

"No way!" I screamed again.

I then found myself in Isabella's situation, being whipped by this Marcus. They pushed her to the ground, and she watched as they beat me. Each crack of the whip was a shock to my body. After he finished torturing me, he took Isabella and I to another room.

He pushed Isabella in first and she fell to the ground. They pushed me into the room after her and in the faint light I noticed a pair of blue eyes I would recognize anywhere.

"Kate?" I managed to get out before I was clubbed over the head and fell to the ground unconscious.

**OH sorry cliff hanger! What did ya think? Review please! Help me get more than 30 or 35!**

**Any questions regarding Kate or anything, just ask and I will answer.**

**Oh and please do me a favor by voting in my poll, it's a straightforward question on whether or not you like the story. It'll take like 5 seconds…so go!**

**One more thing, if you want to know when my stories are being updated go to my profile and I have a section for **_**Story Updates **_**where I post the date for the next chapter**


	8. Just FBI

**Hi *bangs head on wall* my apologies for not updating sooner I just didn't really feel inspired to write because I got a total of 4 reviews for chapter 7. So please review don't just read. If you alerted this or added it to favorites please at least say something even if it's one word just anything.**

**Okay anyway I have 2 new story's, if you want to be extra nice checkout Lovers In Japan, and A Box of Crayola Crayons. Mkay?**

**Oh and if you REVIEW you get a PREVIEW of the next chapter!!!**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

**Bella's POV**

I was thrown into some dark room, and I felt as I hit my head against the ground. I already had a throbbing pain from the gunshot wound, and the various cuts all over my back. I lay on the cold, hard pavement wondering where I was.

"Ugh where am I?" I grumbled while slowly trying to get up. Then I suddenly wondered where Cullen was.

"Cullen?" I called out stupidly while fumbling around in the darkness.

"I'm over here." He said. I looked up to see him huddled up in the corner with a woman in his arms. What? Who the hell is that? I squinted in the darkness to see if I could make out who it was, I had no idea.

"Who's that?" I asked annoyed. I swear if he was already charming our prison buddy, he was going to get it from me.

"This is Kate." He answered softly, while gesturing to the girl next to him. Oh god damnit. Great, just great. I just happen to stumble upon his long lost love. I eyed them carefully in the darkness; they were huddled up in the corner opposite from me with his arms around her. Well, well looks like she took him back, hm.

All I did was make an annoyed clicking sound with my tongue.

"And how the hell did you end up here?" I asked her brusquely while trying to gather my footing.

"The day after I visited Edward in prison, my house was broken into when I was sleeping. I woke up and found a large group of men ransacking my house. It looked like they were searching for something, but I didn't know what it was. They eventually noticed that I was in the house so they kidnapped me and took me to this warehouse, and I've been in this room since." She said timidly while holding Cullen's hand.

I noticed how Cullen's eyes grew big when she said they were searching her house for something. He must be hiding something, and I was going to find out but I'd save that for later.

"Sounds like a fairytale." I said sarcastically while looking around the room. They both just looked at me like I lost my mind. Fine, whatever if they wanted to stare at each other with ga ga eyes, then be my guest.

"I'm going to get some sleep." I muttered to them while getting up and dragging myself over to the cot that was on my side of the room.

"Why do I feel like I'm talking to myself." I said to no one in particular while I flopped down onto the cot. I was getting severely pissed that no one was listening to me. I looked over at them to see them staring at each other.

"Feel free to chime in anytime." I grumbled while staring at the grimy white wall. I kept turning over and over on the cot trying to find a comfortable place to sleep because no one seemed up for talking.

"Fine, you two just continue staring at each other while everyone plans to kill us." I said while kicking off my shoes and bloody jacket.

I lay still on the cot for awhile; they probably thought I had fallen asleep because they immediately started talking. So I decided that I would listen in on their conversation and if they even dared talk about me I would be the first to know.

"So she's your keeper? She's not very friendly in my opinion." asked Kate. Why that little…

So I wasn't friendly, huh? I could give her friendly. Who does she think she is?

"Yes, she's my keeper. Keeps tabs on me 24/7. I don't she was very pleased when I escaped prison." He whispered quietly.

"Edward, you escaped prison?" she asked sounding severely confused.

"Yes, that's why I'm here. I escaped and Agent Swan caught me again and put me in jail. But I proposed her an offer. I would give my expertise and knowledge to the FBI, and she in turn would set me free under her custody with this tracking anklet on at all times. We were on a mission and we got captured here."

Well that makes sense why the FBI hasn't found us; they must've cut off his anklet while we were sleeping.

"But I guess they cut it off, or else we would have been found by now." He said right on cue with my thoughts.

"So you're stuck working with her as an FBI agent." She said lamely while shuffling around on the cot across the room.

"Technically I'm a consultant since I wasn't employed by the FBI." He added quickly before answering her question.

"Yes, I'm stuck with the Head Bitch of the FBI." He responded lamely. Why that fucking son of a bitch. He is an ungrateful little prick. How dare he call me a bitch, he was so going to get it now. After all I did for him, and he goes behind my back talking crap about me. I was practically seething with anger by now. I think it was high time they found out I was listening in on their little conversation.

"Oh yeah I'm the Head Bitch alright. You ungrateful prick." I said from over on my side of the room. I heard them become utterly still. Ha!

"You think she's sleep talking?" they asked each other simultaneously

"I am sure as hell not sleep talking." I shouted while turning over to face them. I was getting severely pissed with the both of them.

They both fell silent for the next hour so I assumed they finally decided to shut-up. I layed there for about another hour or so until I heard some loud movement from the other side of the room. Then it kind of sounded like they were making out or something, I think I'm going to gag. So I decided to intervene.

"I swear to god, if I keep hearing psychologically disturbing noises from that side of the room I will not hesitate to cheerfully beat you two to death." Then just like magic the noises stop, thank god I don't think I could take anymore more of their displays of affection. We were technically still on a mission and in danger.

"Yeah that's what I thought." I shouted out loud in response to their silence. It was really starting to grate on my nerves that they weren't answering me. I looked down at my watch to see that it was close to 6:00 a.m. I faintly wondered if they still remembered that we were in here, who am I trying to kid, of course they did.

I decided to get up and stretch my muscles from laying so stiff all night. Once I got up I noticed Thing 1 and Thing 2 were asleep. Thank god, I was way to irritated to have to hear their annoying voices this early, but then again I would take great pleasure in disturbing their oh so peaceful sleep. Why the heck not? I looked around the room for something that I could throw so it would make a lot of noise to wake them up.

I looked around until I found an old, rusted pole…perfect. I picked it up and threw it across the room, starling the lovely couple awake.

"What the hell?" growled Edward as he stood to locate the sound of the noise, but I jumped on the cot and pretended to sleep while I felt his eyes boring into my back. I held back the laughter that was about to burst from me. I decided to be dramatic, so I "woke up" and yawned obnoxiously as both Kate and Edward stared at me.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" I asked obnoxiously while cocking my head to the side.

"What was that sound we heard?" Edward asked while raising his eyebrows at me.

"I don't know it must have been the huge rat I saw earlier by your cot." I said lying.

"What how am I supposed to know, I'm just the Head Bitch of the FBI after all." I said sarcastically will pretending to look at my nails.

"Isabella, I…" Edward trailed off but we were interrupted by the door slamming opening shedding in the light.

"Everybody on the ground!!" Shouted someone from the doorway. I looked up to see that big guy named Emmett. Ah hell we were being herded again.

"I said everybody down, now!!" he shouted again while looming over us. I got down on my knees. I heard footsteps in the room, and then I felt someone tying my hands together with a thick rope…that was going to leave a mark. I looked over and saw Cullen and Kate being retrained as well.

"Well, well the two lovers have been reunited." A heard a voice say, I looked up to see the blond named Jasper.

I felt myself being pushed up off the ground and out the door of our holding room. The bright light hurt my eyes since I had been in the dark for so long. The big Emmett guy was leading me to what I assumed was Demetri's office. I looked behind me to see Cullen be dragged by Jasper, and Kate by some other guy.

"Where are we going?" I asked Emmett while looking around to figure out where we were going. I didn't like surprises so I had to figure out where they were taking us.

"You'll see soon enough." He answered with a smirk. Thanks that tells me a lot; these guys must be pretty hardcore since the FBI hadn't found us yet.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked irked that I didn't know where I was being taken. And there I go again running my mouth, I really need to learn how to shut up or else I was going to get myself into some deep trouble.

I noticed that we reached the back of the warehouse that had the large, double doors. What where are we going? I did not like where this was going. I looked over to my right and noticed that Cullen was being gagged and blindfolded. Then I looked to my left and noticed that Kate was being gagged and blindfolded. What?! No, no!!

I looked up and noticed Emmett approaching me with a blindfold and gag. I was not about to let him blindfold me.

The next thing I knew I was running as fast as possible away from him. I ran as fast as I could, but then I was tackled to the ground by Emmett. He gagged and blindfolded me, and then the next thing I knew everything went dark.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't see anything, but I heard as Isabella took off running. That was a bad mistake they would catch her anyway. I heard as Emmett came back, from what I heard it sounded like he had caught her and knocked her out. I swear if she got anymore hits she wouldn't be in any shape to keep fighting, I couldn't imagine seeing a deteriorated Isabella.

I felt someone pushing me from behind so I started to walk. Then all of a suddenly I felt that we were outside. I heard a loud thump, it sounded like someone was being thrown. Then the next thing I knew I felt someone lift me up and toss me onto or into something. I landed with a loud thud, ugh that hurt. I assumed they had thrown us into a van. Then I heard a loud thump next, it must be Isabella. I thrashed around but I couldn't get free because my hands were tied.

I felt as the car rolled along the road, I had no idea where we were going but this was not good.

**Well what did ya think? REVIEW and you get a PREVIEW of the next chapter!!**


	9. Cops & Robbers

**Ahh I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Don't yell at me! Well someone kind of already did. Anyway I haven't updated in awhile because I've been busy with school, it pretty much takes up all my time. **

**Anyway a lot of important things happen in this chapter so pay close attention. Anyway I'm working on a new story, I don't know when it will be up but it'll be soon. If you're a fan of crime/romance than lookout for my story…**

**Oh remember, if you REVIEW you get a PREVIEW of Chapter 10!**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

**Edward's POV**

I felt as the car rolled along the road with bumps and turns every now and then. It seemed like we had been traveling for hours in silence until I heard two voices speaking.

"So are we there yet?" asked a voice. It sounded like the big guy Emmett.

"Almost we have just about half an hour until we reach the jet." Answered what I assumed was Jasper. Jet? What did they mean by jet? If they were planning to fly us out of the country we were going to be in a whole load of trouble. How was the FBI going to find us now if we were international? We have to figure something out, and fast if we wanted to stay alive. I couldn't tell if I was the only one awake, this rope on my hands was knotted really tight so it was impossible to get my hands free. It didn't help that I couldn't see a damn thing, or say anything for that matter.

"The runway is just up ahead around that turn." Jasper said interrupting my thoughts.

"You have any idea, where the boss is flying the bait?" asked Emmett.

"I honestly have no idea; this is a pretty big deal." He replied while making a sharp turn causing me to slam my head on something hard. What a lousy driver…

Well if these two morons had no idea where we were going, then this was way more serious than some petty kidnapping job. We were in this pretty deep, and it was going to take a helluva lot of time to get ourselves out. If only we knew where we were going. First of all I needed to know what they wanted from us or me. I only hoped it wasn't what they searching for in Kate's house. These guys knew who I was, and the jobs I've pulled in the past couple of years. This means they know all of the items I've acquired over time, every job and heist. But what could they want from Agent Swan? That's where the pieces didn't come together.

I hit my head again for the umpteenth time as the car came to a stop. I heard as Jasper and Emmett exited the car to meet someone who was waiting for them. Where the hell could we be? If this "boss" guy could have some jumbo jet parked somewhere in I his damn backyard, then he must be one of the top dogs of the underground market.

I heard Jasper and Emmett whispering to someone outside, but I couldn't hear anything. I heard as the back door of the van pulled open.

"Rise and shine, lovelies." Shouted Emmett while pulling on my leg to get me to stand up. I stood up and almost fell over because my legs were asleep from lying so still for such a long time. He took the gag out of my mouth, finally.

"Can you take this fucking thing off my eyes now?" I asked brusquely. I was getting severely bothered that I could not see where I was walking or going for that matter.

"Sorry, no can do pal, boss's orders." He replied while pushing me forward.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." I said sourly while trying to gather my footing. Maybe if I asked again, he would tell me where we were going.

"So, where are we going?" I asked casually hoping to confuse him. It just might work, or it would completely fail.

"I don't know. Even if I did I couldn't tell you anyway." He replied cooly while continuing to push me forward.

"Bonehead." I muttered quietly so he couldn't hear me. Why won't anyone answer me?

"What did you say?" he asked. Idiot, he was beginning to get on my nerves as the hours went by.

"Oh nothing, nothing. The criminal has nothing to say." I replied starting to get childish with my attitude. I decided to try another question that he could maybe answer.

"Where are Kate and Agent Swan?" I asked calmly, hoping he could actually give me an intelligent answer.

"There following right behind me with Jasper." He said while chuckling to himself. What the hell was he laughing for?

"Why the hell are you laughing?" I retorted.

"We had a little incident with those two, while we were alone before." He said while still laughing.

"What's so funny? What do you mean incident?" I questioned, getting worried that he had harmed one of them.

"Jasper removed their gags temporarily, and Kate asked for you and that angered Agent Swan so she swung her leg right at her. Then a cat fight ensued, and they had to be separated." He said while laughing.

"What the fuck?" I huffed, while picking up the pace.

"Man, you better quit stringing those two along. You know women, their starting to fight over you." He said casually while halting me in my place.

"What?" I managed to yell at him. Did he really just say what I think he said?

"You heard me, man. Pick one already." I think I need to get my ears checked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied quickly.

"You know exactly what I mean." He simply said, leaving it at that.

That was impossible; I was not stringing the both of them along. I loved Kate, it what it is. I was definitely not stringing Agent Swan along. She was in charge of me; the both of us come from different worlds. There worlds that don't mix, it's like cops and robbers. She's the cop, and I'm the robber; we just don't mix. She's on the other side of the law, and I'm new to the whole ex-con thing.

She works for the government, and I used to work to undermine the government. Plain and simple.

"Take a step." Emmett said. It sounded like we were the boarding the jet to some unknown location because I hear the motor going. I took a step, and almost tripped because he hadn't told me to take another.

"Keep walking, I'll tell you when you can stop." He ordered right in my ear.

"Do you have to yell right in my ear?" I whined while walking forward until he pushed me down into some chair. He untied my hands, but he quickly tied them to the armrests of the chair.

"Can you please take this damn thing off my eyes?" I all but yelled at him. I had been nearly blind for 8 hours and it was driving me mad.

"Fine, but no funny business or else it gets put back on." He mumbled while untying the fucking cloth from around my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Mr. Kidnapper." I said nonchalantly. He pulled off the blindfold, and I could see that we were indeed in a jet, a pretty fancy one at that.

I looked around to see that the jet was massive; there was a lot of space in here. I turned around to see Kate being lead into the cabin by Jasper; she was still blindfolded and gagged. Jasper pushed her into a chair across the aisle from me; he removed her blindfold but left the gag in her mouth. I waited for Agent Swan to be dragged in, but I didn't hear or see anything for another five minutes. Kate was completely still, she didn't even try to move.

Then I heard the yelling, which could only belong to one person, Agent Swan.

"Let go of me you asshole!" she shouted.

"You better shut up Swan if you know what's good for you." Yelled Emmett.

"Yeah, or else?" she taunted.

"Don't push me, princess." He retorted.

"Princess?" Don't you dare touch me!" she shouted

"Yeah, or else?" Shouted Emmett copying her words.

"I'll do this." She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Motherfucker! She bite me!" Yelled Emmett.

I smirked while picturing Agent Swan biting him. It was well deserved, I think.

"Jasper, get her in the cabin now! We're behind schedule!" shouted an exasperated Emmett.

I looked up to see a pleased, Agent Swan boarding the jet. Jasper threw her in the chair right across from mine. Her blindfold and gag had been removed; boy those two are stupid if they wanted to keep her quiet they should've kept the gag in her mouth.

I turned around to see Jasper plop himself in a seat right next to the pilot cockpit. I looked behind him to see Emmett entering the cockpit. I must have gone blind, what?

"That idiot is flying this plane?" I gaped while staring at the cockpit. There was no way that idiot even knew how to remotely fly a plane.

"That is correct, Emmett here will be flying us to our destination." announced Jasper while staring at me.

"What a royal fuck-up." I muttered to no one in particular. I looked up to meet Agent Swan glaring at me. Oh great, if she weren't tied to a chair I bet she'd beat me with a stick.

"What?" I asked innocently. Even though I knew I was anything but innocent at this point.

"Nothing, criminal. Can't I stare at the wall behind you?" she asked sourly. Right, right I'll believe that.

"What's so interesting about the wall?" I asked deeply interested.

"Nothing, it's better than looking at your face." She retorted. Oh ouch, that hurt. I've never heard that one before. Of course she was severely pissed at me for pretty much everything especially because I called her a bitch.

"Aw come on you know you want to." I said being charming as hell. I looked up to see her shooting daggers at me. I wonder why she so mad…

"I don't see anyone breaking their neck to save you, pretty boy." She mused. Since when did I become pretty boy?

"Whatever, princess." I muttered ending the conversation like a ten year old.

I felt as the plane began to taxi around the runway. I was not very fond of the idea of Emmett flying the plane; he didn't look like the pilot type to me. I looked out the window to see that it was getting dark when we took off. Once we were in the air, I noticed that Jasper had fallen asleep in the chair next to the pilot's cabin. Well, well our badass captor has fallen asleep, if I could only untie these ropes from my hands. Who am I kidding? I'm the world's best criminal I am pretty capable of getting some damn ropes of my hands.

I started rubbing the knot across the edge of the armrest until, it loosened and fell off. With my free hand I united my other hand. I crouched down on the ground, just in case Jasper woke up.

"What the hell are you doing, fool?" whispered Agent Swan from across me.

"You untie me right now! Don't you do anything stupid to get us killed?" She whispered at me while restraining herself from yelling.

"Sorry, no can do ma'm." I answered playing dumb. I had to act fast if I wanted to gain control of the plane. I knew only Jasper and Emmet were aboard, so it shouldn't be too hard. I had to take Jasper out first.

I quietly crept over to where he was sleeping, and I kicked his leg.

"Morning, sunshine." I said while his alarmed face met my fist. I tumbled to the floor, unconscious.

"What a loser." I said while I picked up him and tying him to a seat in the front row.

I looked around to see that no one noticed what I done. I walked over to the pilot cockpit to see Emmett driving the plane, crazy motherfucker could fly a plane. Who knew?

I took a step back ready to charge through into the cockpit, when I heard a loud crash and all the lights on the plane went out. I fell to the ground and hit my head on an arm rest. I reached up to touch my forehead, and saw that I was bleeding. What fucking fantastic time to bleed.

I crawled over to a window, and looked to see that the plane wing had been blown off. Smoke was coming off from the fire that had erupted.

"Holy motherfucker!" I yelled while running down the aisle looking for Isabella and Kate. I found Kate and united her from the chair. She was in complete hysterics, so I told her to stay put while I went to go find Isabella. I looked further down the aisle to see a fire that had started.

I ran to find Isabella still tied her seat, which had been knocked over.

"Cullen, get this damn chair off me!" she screeched at me. I ran over to her and untied her from the chair, it looked like she had hit her head too because it was bleeding.

Then all of a sudden over the intercom we heard, "Delta 627, is going down."

Fuck, we all knew what that meant. This plane was going down, and fast.

**Oh sorry, my bad…cliffhanger. What did ya think?**

**Remember Review and you get a Preview of chapter 10! I'll update when I see reviews!**


	10. Public Enemies

**Um, hi guys? My sincerest apologies for not updating any sooner, I've been really busy. No worries I haven't abandoned the story, I won't ever. I hope you haven't abandoned me!**

**Anyways if anyone is a fan of the show, I have forum here. Go check it out and introduce yourselves and talk all things White Collar.**

**I'm working on a lot of story ideas, so put me on author alert to check them out when I post them.**

*****Ohh one last thing, I've been wanting to make a banner for this story but I don't have that kind of skill. So if ANYONE is willing to make me a banner for this story, please let me know!**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

* * *

EPOV

Well this was just utterly fantastic, not only were we being held by 2 goons but now our plane was making a death spiral towards the ground. I honestly didn't even know where the plane was going to hit, I could only guess that it was somewhere over European soil. This was ridiculous we were now one man short because I had knocked out the blond guy, Jasper. I shook myself from my thoughts and brought myself back to our current death situation. I looked up to see Agent Swan pacing around the cabin.

"I think now would be a great time to make an exit." I said carefully while attempting to formulate a plan in my head. If luck was on our side a river would be nearby and we could possibly take a risk and take a jump from the now flaming plane. I don't think the idea would go over so well with Agent Swan, Kate, or the giant guy who was attempting to fly the plane. Not to mention an unconscious blond guy.

"Well pretty boy, you got any brilliant ideas in that head of yours?" asked Agent Swan from the corner of the cabin where she was pacing nervously.

"Uh well…?" I began nervously while she scrutinized me with her big brown eyes. Maybe I should forget about the skydiving from the plane idea and make something else up because we were running out of time. I continued to ponder this until she broke my train of thoughts.

"Well Cullen? Your the fast thinker here." She said before adding, "Now Cullen, were about to die!"

At that moment Emmett came bursting through the cockpit looking nervous as hell. I briefly wonder what he thought about this whole situation since he was working against us. Then I remembered this whole situation started because the plane was hit by something. Who the fuck was out to get us besides Emmett's boss?

"Uh people I think we have a major problem. We only have minutes left." He mumbled to the group of us standing in front of him.

"Thanks for the obvious. The only plan I can come up with includes us jumping out of the plane and hoping we make it into the river." I said carefully gauging everybody's reactions to the plan that I came up with on a whim. I could only hope that they wouldn't disagree because we had mere minutes left.

"Okay fine lets, move now before we pass the river." Said Agent Swan, speaking first. She proceeded to walk over to the cabin door and wrenched it open. I was staring at her dumbfounded over her boldness.

"Wait aren't you going to…" I half shouted before she interrupted me.

"I'll see you at the bottom!" she shouted before leaping. Well damn, I surely wasn't expecting that from her. I couldn't believe she jumped just like that, you'd think she did that often because she had no hesitation. Considering her personality I guess it wasn't so strange at all. I was beginning to learn new things about Isabella, all admiring qualities. I stood there standing like an idiot watching the doorway from which she disappeared.

"uh hello…?" said someone while waving their in front of my face. I looked up to see Emmett angrily trying to get my attention.

" Oh right, right. Okay Emmett you grab the blond and jump…try not to drop him on the way down." I said while approaching Kate. Emmett made an annoyed sound, grabbed Jasper, and shouted "Ciao mi amigos, see you at the bottom!" That guy was sort of weird, oddly bipolar.

"Looks like we're the last to go. Come on Kate we only have seconds before the plane goes down into the water!" I shouted while grabbing her arm and pulling her over to the open cabin door. I took one last look down, held my breath and made the death jump into the water while grasping Kate's hand in my own.

I felt the rush of the cool air against my face as we dropped through night air. All of a sudden I felt the impact of our bodies hitting the water, and it hurt like hell as we were pulled under the current of the raging water. I felt myself sinking deeper and deeper into the abyss. I opened my eyes and began grasping around for Kate when I realized my hand no longer held hers. My senses awakened and I pushed myself towards the surface of the raging water searching for Kate. I reached the surface gasping for air like a fish out of water when I realized that there was no sight of Kate anywhere.

"Kate, Kate! Where are you?" I shouted helplessly while flailing my arms around in the icy cold water. I swam further and further into the water, and I was met with a raging fire as the plane floated about in the icy, cool water. The crackling fire from the plane lit up the night sky like the fireworks I used to watch when I was a kid.

"Isabella!" I shouted repeating myself like a broken record. Where the fuck was everyone? Maybe they already made it onto land. I wonder how Emmett faired with unconscious Jasper, or how Agent Swan made it out. The icy water was starting to take its toll on my body; I could feel it numbing my feet and legs. I decided that I better start making my way over to land before I turn into a popsicle. I pushed my legs as hard as they would go, while trying to fight the strength of the roaring current that was fighting against me.

I squinted in the darkness and caught site of land just up ahead. I swung my arms through the water forcefully, pushing myself up onto the rocky soil of the land. Gasping for air, I lay there on cold, hard rocky land. I felt the cold river water lapping at my legs as I lay resting. A noise startled me so I bolted upright, almost tumbling over from my numb legs.

"Hello? Who's there?" I asked feeling like a complete idiot for talking to no one in particular, then I remembered Kate.

"Kate, Kate!" I shouted hopefully. I only heard the sound of the wind rustling the leaves and branches on the ground. I could only hope that she was okay, I just got her back. I wouldn't let her go this time. But then Emmett's words from earlier ran through my head, "stop stringing those two along." What, no! I wasn't doing that. I couldn't be harboring feelings for Isabella, I just couldn't be.

"Quit your yelling and help me up. This water is freezing." Said a voice that could only belong to Agent Swan. Jumping out of a plane did nothing to faze her.

I ran over to the water's edge to find a drenched Agent Swan lying on the ground clutching her arm. I couldn't help the laughter that escaped me because she looked adorable resembling a drowned cat.

"What are you laughing at, pretty boy?" Help me up already." She said while attempting to stand up, but she was about to topple over. My hands shot out to grab her waist to steady her. She looked up at me briefly and pulled away to brush herself off.

"Thanks Cullen." She muttered, probably hoping that I wouldn't hear.

"Mumble, mumble, what?" I said goading her into repeating what she said earlier. My mother always said this when she couldn't hear or understand something I said when I was a kid.

"I said t-h-a-n-k-s." she replied, surprisingly calm.

"Have you seen Emmett and the blond, or Kate?" I asked hopefully. I was hoping that we'd lost Emmett and his guard friend because in the back of my head they would hold us prisoner again. I'm sure it wouldn't take long for their boss to track is down.

"No I haven't seen them, not a single trace." She replied with authority in her voice.

"Not even Kate?" I said while brushing the wet hair out of my face. Maybe Isabella had seen what happened to Kate. I was guessing that if she wasn't a strong enough swimmer, the current had probably swept her away downstream.

"No I have not seen your girlfriend." I noted the way she said 'girlfriend' angrily. I wonder what her problem was with Kate. I errantly wondered if she had a boyfriend, maybe she did. Not that it bothered me or anything. I looked up to see her shivering under her FBI jacket.

"Come on, let's go sit down and wait around for anybody else." I said while retreating further onto the land. I turned around to see Agent Swan following me over to a fallen log. I sat down and reclined against the log, motioning for Agent Swan to join me. She sat down next to me while letting her held fall back onto the log. We sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed like forever.

"What's your story Cullen?" she asked me breaking the comfortable silence I was enjoying.

"What makes you think I have a story?" I asked skeptically.

"If anyone has a story, Cullen it's going to be you." I contemplated what she had said to me, and she was right.

"You sure about that?" I asked warily. I briefly remembered how it all started, how I became the World renowned thief and Public Enemy to the FBI.

"Yes. I want to know how Edward Cullen became the King of Thievery."

**Oh look, I cut it off there…**

**Next chapter will start with Bella's POV, while we learn Edward's story of how he became the World renowned thief. Any guesses of how it all happened?**

**Reviews please!**


	11. The King of Thievary

**Uh, hi? Long time, no update…I know. Really, my apologies for that. My laptop has been out for an entire month, so I couldn't use it at all! I've been working on updating all my stories, so if you read one of those, it's coming. Once again, I'm really sorry!**

**Anyway if you would, please check out my new stories:**

**-Abercrombie & Fitch Never Looked so Good**

**- Live to Tell the Tale**

**So this chapter, is a bit intense. It's quite sad, if I do say so myself as a warning.**

****And I'm looking for some to make me a banner for this story. So if ANYONE would be willing to make me a banner for this story, please let me know!**

**LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

**Bella**

"Ha-ha, the King of Thievery except in a cleaner cut sort of way." He responded to me because apparently being called the king of thievery was funny to him. Although I guess he was clean cut, he wasn't your ordinary criminal.

"Clean cut?" I question, just to hear how he would respond to me.

"Well yeah, I'm not a murderer or anything weirdly psychotic. I'm perfectly normal." I scoffed at the word, 'normal.' This man was anything, but normal.

"Fine, I may not be normal since I do steal for a living." He replied in a cool tone.

"So how exactly did you end up as thief? I asked warily, wondering whether or not I actually wanted to know the truth.

"You sure, you want to know. It's not a bedtime story with sunshine and rainbows." He answered in calm, quiet tone of voice. I contemplated his words, and decided I wanted to know more about him since he probably knew quite a bit about me, thanks to his skills.

"No, sunshine and rainbows but those are my favorite kind of story." I mock, whined to him.

"Your hardly the sunshine and rainbows kind of person, Agent Swan." He joked with throaty laugh.

"Guess so, and I liked to hear it if you don't mind." I answered carefully gauging his reaction to my request. I looked over at him, and he was looking out over towards the water.

"I was 10 when it happened. I was playing outside in the backyard with a new football my dad had bought for me the day before. I remember that my mom was baking cookies in the kitchen, and my dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper." He paused for a moment, and looked over at me briefly before returning his gaze to the river.

I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was going somewhere very bad. I guess he really meant no nonsense about sunshine and rainbows. I was being to feel that his story was headed somewhere pretty dark. I waited patiently in the dark for him to continue speaking.

"I was tossing the football around when I heard my mom scream, from then everything seemed to move really slowly. I dropped the football, ran to the back porch and wrenched the door open. I stood there and looked around the corner and saw my father lying on the floor surrounded by blood. I remember I was frozen, until I looked up and saw three men dressed in black holding large guns and mother screamed for me to run." He paused again, and I understood why. He was reliving the memory in his head.

I looked around, and observed the dead silent forest that was ahead of us. There was no sign of the Kate girl or Emmett, and his blond guard friend.

"She kept yelling and yelling for me to run, so I did because I was so scared I didn't know what else to do. As I ran from the house, I heard another shot fired and my mother's screams. I ran and hide in our tool shed behind the house." He continued sadly, turning to give me a small smile.

"I probably hide in that tool shed for hours, until the police showed up. Turns out the guys were part of the local mafia, and they were robbing the house. My dad was a doctor, so we were pretty wealthy and well known in the neighborhood. They eventually found me crying in the shed, asking for my mom. They took me down to the station, where they had a social worker explain to me what happened. She told me they had killed my father, and my mother was nowhere to be found." He stopped for a moment, to look over at me and I nodded for him to continue.

"She told me my mom was gone without a trace, and that I would be put into an orphanage in Chicago. Once I was in the orphanage I became angry, that they had killed my father to steal his money and possessions and that my mother was possibly alive somewhere. I was so angry, when I was 13 I started acting out."

"That was the first time I actually stole something." He laughed without humor.

"What did you steal?" I asked stupidly. Wrong thing to say at the moment, I guess. He quirked an eyebrow at me and answered.

"I walked in and I stole a pair of shoes that all the kids at school had. I was angry that I had no one to buy them for me." He said sadly.

Wow, was I ever feeling like a bitch for treating him badly before.

"Then when I was 16, I started to fall in with the wrong crowd. We pretty much stole stuff, and they taught me how to hotwire a car. When I was 18, and old enough to leave the orphanage, I did. I hung around the neighborhood with my crew; my name on the streets was "sneak" because I was notorious for being sneaky which meant I never got caught. That's when I started going for the big stuff like a pair of expensive diamond earrings at a private diamond showing in Chicago." He trailed on before I interrupted.

Wait…diamond earrings…Chicago…Hey..

"Hey! That was you? I was looking at that case as an intern, and we never found anything it was a dead end." I trailed of mystified.

"Like I said, Sneak." He replied laughing, showing me a set of pearly whites through the darkness. I could not believe it, that was him! I worked hard to try and crack that case to no avail…figures it was him.

"I remember now, that your name kept coming up quite often after that case. Incident after incident your name kept coming up as the possibly culprit until you became a household name right before I graduated." I said in wonder, piecing things together in my head.

"Right after that, things got good for me. I was living the life, I had money and connections with people around the world. After that I left the country for Italy, and hung out there for awhile, doing my thing. By then I had pulled lots of heists." He replied with a smile.

"And then I did my thesis on you." I replied dryly, understanding how everything clicked into place with a timeline.

"Did you find anything good?" he asked eagerly, amused to know that I had written about him.

"Well you're implicated in over several crimes, frauds, and forgeries." I answered quickly, knowing his track records.

"Well yeah…" he mused aloud.

"You didn't mention the frauds and forgeries, where'd you learn that?" I questioned, curious as to how he pulled making fake paintings and stealing the real ones.

"Well, I had connections with the underground and I was learning since I was 17. I had money, so I developed a love and appreciation for art and priceless pieces. Thus, the forgeries and frauds occurred over the years. I collected art, and ancient artifacts that I could get my hands on." He replied smoothly, while casually tossing a rock into the river.

"Hm, figures." I replied sourly, thinking of the hours I spent as an intern analyzing cases late at night.

"So how'd you do?" he asked, a smile dancing across his lips in the night.

"On what?" I asked, confused. It was getting later, and I begin to wonder what we were going to do.

"Your thesis." He said simply, turning over to look at me.

"Oh, 94." I told him proudly. That damn thesis, was the hardest thing I've ever written. I remembered late nights, and lots of Starbucks.

"Not bad. So Miss Swan that is how I became the King of Thievery." He said, smirking at me in the darkness. I guess, he let the "King of Thievery" comment get to his head because it looked like he wasn't going to let it go.

"Well thanks Cullen, er I mean Edward. And I'm really sorry about your parents." I said, truly thankful that he told me his story, so to speak.

"Nothing to be sorry about, don't sweat it. Thanks though. And you called me Edward." He laughed, happily. I knew he wouldn't ignore it, but he deserved to be called by his first name after everything he told…it seemed appropriate.

"Yeah, yeah don't abuse it or might just start calling you Sneak. Come to think of it, I probably will use that one too." I retorted back at him, jokingly.

"Does this mean I can call you Bella, now?" he asked, being serious. In all fairness, it was.

"Yes, it does. You can call me Bella; after all you are sort of like my partner." I said, sighing finally giving in.

We agreed, that we would rest the night and rise in the morning to scope out our surroundings.

After we fell into a comfortable silence, I sat against the log thinking about everything that he had willingly told me. It all made me really sad all of a sudden, it was just absolutely heartbreaking. He had his family ripped away from him when he was 10, I just couldn't imagine it, it was so tragic.

He was still sitting next to me, against the log with his legs stretched out in front of him. The moon was glimmering in the night, I turned to look at him and held my breath as I took his appearance in. The moon shined on his hair, bringing out the shades of bronze. I had admitted before that he was good-looking, but that was a bold faced lie. He was gorgeous, he abruptly turned to look at me and his jade green eyes illuminated in the dark as they bore into mine.

We stared at each other, for what felt like forever until a twig snapped somewhere in the darkness.

"What was that?" I hissed, suddenly hyperaware of our surroundings.

"I don't know, stay still." He whisper, yelled at me.

I moved closer to him in the darkness, as we heard steps approaching. I squinted in the darkness, and saw the outline of a figure.

"Oh shit…

**Sorry, cliffhanger….**

**So please review, thanks! **

**Next update will be soon, otherwise in the meantime check my profile for news on the next update.**


End file.
